


Inferences

by Threatie



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bad decisions with good outcomes, Hiding, accidental misgendering, background danger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threatie/pseuds/Threatie
Summary: Golden Boy is pretty sure Rimmy Tim had an interesting conversation with someone, and he's curious if it's you.
Kudos: 18





	Inferences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wrespawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrespawn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Assumptions](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/736140) by Wrenseroticlibrary. 



> Inspired by Wren's fic, Assumptions. This is a reader insert story featuring a character who is gender-ambiguous, has a vagina, and is a sub, although those details were more important in the original fic than in this one.

Advance warning had you retreating far away from the jail cells, and now that the action seems to have started, you're crouched under one of the desks, rolling chair shoved haphazardly away to make room for you in the small wooden space. You're still clutching your broom, both as a comfort item and because you figure, in a pinch, it'd make a pretty decent weapon.

Now your knuckles are turning pale on the smooth handle as you watch a pair of legs stride by. You hear the footsteps stop just out of view, and then, horribly, the legs reappear, now walking casually backwards. A moment later and a golden hockey mask is staring down at you. The vivid green star slashed across it makes ice curl around your stomach.

You know that mask. Distinctive even among the Fakes, this is the mad sharpshooter, Golden Boy. Conflicting thoughts run through your head; that you'll be easy target practice, that Rimmy Tim wouldn't condone a man who would do that, that the only thing you know for sure about Rimmy Tim is that he's good with his hands. That, if you're going to get shot, that memory is as good as any to go out on. One thought plays over and over in the background, blinking like a neon sign.

_Guess that was the real Rimmy Tim._

"Good thinking, love." The man behind the mask is whispering to you, although it takes your brain a moment to register _communication_ instead of _threat_. "Just stay like that and you'll be fine. Want I should push the chair back in?"

You blink. You are, you can't help but notice, not dead. He's not even going to force you from your hiding spot. It's almost too much to hope for, but...evidence seems to be stacking up that the Fakes have morals. _Good_ morals, even. The kind that'll let you live to see another day.

"Hmm." Golden Boy suddenly crouches, no longer content to peer at you while bent over. "You've got awfully good color for someone who fears for their life. Have you been blushing recently?"

You can feel your face answering his question for him. The turn this conversation has taken would be unexpected, if not for earlier. Your hands tighten on the broom. Rimmy Tim hadn't tried to force you, but he'd been behind bars, and now-

"Because Rimmy went on coms blackout while talking to someone, and you're _cute_! Here's hoping it's you!"

For the second time tonight, you almost drop your broom. His words should be suggestive, but his tone...it's almost like he's flirting with you _for_ Rimmy Tim.

"Uh..." He seems to be waiting for an answer. "He- t-they, I mean-"

"Oooh, smart _and_ respectful!" You can feel Golden Boy's delight, and it dissolves a little of the mortal terror that's been keeping you frozen in place. "You're a right treat for someone who drew the 'jail' end of the stick! Oh, I'm gonna make sure we all stay well clear of this room. Don't you worry, darling."

He starts to stand, and words force themselves, suddenly and unexpectedly, from your throat.

"I-I owe them. I didn't have time to- t-there was a guard, and-"

You shouldn't have spoken, you know you shouldn't. Shouldn't be distracting the Fake who seems, suddenly, to be invested in your well-being. Should've let the gun-wielding criminal walk away before you said or did something to fall from his favor. 

His increased attention doesn't seem dangerous, though. You can't see his face behind his mask, but his body language...if anything, you think you've just become more interesting.

"Sit tight a moment, love." He slides a phone from his pocket, points it at you. You can hear the camera snap as he takes a picture. "I'll give Rimmy your number, let them reach out once we're all off shift. That alright?"

You nod. This time, when he gets to his feet, you let him. He rolls the chair closer, blocking you from view, and you listen as his footsteps recede. 

Plenty of time now to sit and consider what you've done.

You wait for the regret to set in, but after a few minutes have ticked by, you realize you don't actually regret any of your actions. "Risk-taker," Rimmy Tim had said. 

You touch careful fingers to your lips, remembering. Maybe they were right. 


End file.
